Deutalios (Ultraman Legacy)
Deutalios is a hybrid Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Deutalios's creation was a mystery at first. It has the appearance of a hybrid born of a rat, some species of fish, potentially even dinosaurs and other aquatic and reptilian lifeforms, coupled with the ears of a bat and some of the characteristics of the monster Baragon, including a horn and burrowing abilities. Deutalios first appeared nearby Lake Ashinko where it found itself involved in a confrontation with the AKDF, as the monster was believed to be the culprit behind the dwindling fish populations in the lake and the disappearances of a few fishermen. Deutalios was clearly harmed by their weapons, angered and left unable to truly fend for itself due it's lack of projectile weapons. It attempted to use its tail to swat their jets out of the sky, but to no avail. Unable to strike back, Dautalious headed deep into the lake, Deutalios believed itself to be safe from the AKDF. However, the captain had already called for the AKDF's submarine to be brought to the scene. But due to the lake not being connected to the ocean, it would have be transported by airdrop. Luckily, before the issue of the time it would take for the submarine to arrive could prove a hindrance, Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene, and dove after Deutalios. The two engaged in a brawl underwater, but now within its own element, Deutalios had the upper hand. Legacy was ultimately stronger however, grabbing the monster and throwing him upward and out of the lake, much to the shock of the AKDF. Soon after Deutalious came flying out of the water, Legacy followed suit, grabbing the monster in mid-air and throwing him even farther away, before finally firing his beam and putting an end to Deutalious. The battle won, Captain Muramatsu quickly cancelled the order for the submarine, much to the annoyance of the vehicle crew back at base. However, the fight with Deutalious had distracted the group from the appearance of Godzilla and some new, roselike creature. As such, the AKDF quickly moved out to investigate. It would later be discovered, following the defeat of Super Jirass by Legacy and Godzilla, that Duetalious had in fact been a genetically engineered creature created by the mad Professor Nakamura, a now former AKDF geneticist. Abilities * Borrowing. Deutalios can burrow underground at somewhat fast speeds. * Underwater Adaption. Due to his possible relation to underwater creatures, Deutalios can survived underwater, as shown when he was swimming around in Lake Ashinko. * Horn. Deutalios's horn can be used as close combat weapon. It is incapable of penetrating an Ultra's skin. * Teeth. Deutalios's teeth are very sharp, about on par with Red King lll's, and cna harm an Ultra but not penetrate their skin. * Tail. Deutalios's tail can be used for combat. Trivia * Insert King Molerat/Toho Kingdom joke here. * Deutlaios is the first scrapped monster, Toho or otherwise, to appear in the series. * Deutalios's abilities are completely made up by me as there is very little information on the monster. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Hybrid Kaiju